harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (Film)
Der Kinderfilm Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens (im Original: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) ist die Verfilmung des zweiten Bands der Harry-Potter-Serie. Der Film kan im November 2002 in die Kinos. Filmgestaltung und -produktion (Identisch wie bereits beim 1. Film) Unterschiede zwischen Film und Buchvorlage Die folgenden Angaben stützen sich ausschliesslich auf Fan-Beobachtungen aus dem Film, der Drehbuchtext lag nicht vor. Drehbuch und Handlung Vor Beginn seines zweiten Schuljahrs in Hogwarts bekommt Harry Potter Besuch von einem Hauselfen namens Dobby, der ihn daran hindern will, zur Schule zurückzukehren, weil es dort zu gefährlich für ihn werden würde. Als Harry nicht freiwillig auf diese Warnungen hört, schiebt Dobby ihm verbotenes Zaubern unter, und verhindert dass Harry den Hogwarts-Express erreicht. Aber Dobbys Anstrengungen bringen Harry lediglich in Schwierigkeiten ohne ihn von der Rückkehr zur Schule abzuhalten. Wenige Wochen nach Schulbeginn gibt ein selbsternannter Erbe von Slytherin durch eine Wandinschrift bekannt, er habe die legendäre Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet und das darin eingesperrte unbekannte Monster werde Muggelstämmige an der Schule töten. Harry gerät in Verdacht, dieser Erbe Slytherins zu sein, zumal auch noch herauskommt, dass er wie Salazar Slytherin selbst ein Parselmund ist. Nach mehreren Angriffen, bei denen Opfer des Monsters nicht getötet, aber versteinert werden, droht Hogwarts die Schließung. Harry kann dies abwenden, weil er in die Kammer vordringen und dort das bedrohliche Monster, einen Basilisken töten und den "Erben Slytherins" vernichten kann In der Filmfassung werden einige Szenen weggekürzt oder wesentlich verändert: * Harry wird nicht vom Zaubereiministerium brieflich verwarnt, für Minderjährige sei es illegal, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. * es gibt kein Entgnomen des Weasleyschen Gartens. * Harry trifft bei Borgin & Burke's nicht auf Draco und Lucius Malfoy. * Die Schlägerei von Arthur Weasley und Lucius Malfoy bei Flourish und Blotts entfällt. * Etliche Angeber-Szenen von Gilderoy Lockhart sind weggekürzt z.B. wie er Professor Sprout über die richtige Therapie für die verletzte Peitschende Weide "belehrt", und Harry "berät", er solle jetzt noch keine signierten Fotos verteilen ... * Die Todestagsfeier des Fast Kopflosen Nick entfällt. * Das Störmanöver, das Harry und Ron während des Zaubertränkeunterrichts starten, damit Hermine die fehlenden Zutaten für den Vielsaft-trank aus Snapes Vorräten klauen kann, gibt es im Film nicht. * Im Film veranstaltet Lockhart keine peinliche Valentins-Überraschung an der Schule, folglich gibt es auch keine Zwerge, die Valentinsgrüße überbringen und Harrys Zwangsbeglückung mit einem Lied entfällt. * die Hinweise auf das Geheimnis von Ginny Weasley fehlen. * Harrys Kampf gegen den Basilisken wird dramatisch erweitert so dass er z.B. einen Felsbrocken gegen das Monster nutzt, zuerst Tom Riddle besiegt und danach dann von Fawkes' geheilt wird ... * Arthur und Molly Weasley sind nicht da, als Harry und die anderen aus der "Kammer des Schreckens" zurückkommen. Fehlende Charaktere und Beziehungen * Professor Binns tritt wieder nicht auf, stattdessen erfährt Harrys Klasse im Verwandlungsunterricht von Professor McGonagall, was die Legende über die "Kammer des Schreckens" berichtet. Im Computerspiel ist es Professor Flittwick. * Peeves entfällt. * Penelope Clearwater wird lediglich erwähnt. Verwirrende Abweichungen * als Harrys Klasse im Kräuterkundeunterricht junge Alraunen umtopft, sind nicht nur Hufflepuffs dabei wie im Buch, sondern auch Slytherins. * Im Buch wird Dumbledores Büro von einem Wasserspeier bewacht, im Film ist es eine Statue, die auf das richtige Passwort hin beiseite tritt. * Hermine muss sich das Buch Höchst potente Zaubertränke nicht aus der Verbotenen Abteilung der Schulbibliothek holen, sondern kann es sich ohne Sondergenehmigung ausleihen. * Im Film müssen Harry und Ron ihre Stimmen verstellen, um wirklich wie Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe zu wirken. Im Buch verändert der Vielsaft-Trank nicht bloß das Aussehen, sondern auch die Stimme einer Person. Kulisse und optische Ausgestaltung * Die im Buch überlebensgroße Statue von Salazar Slytherin in der "Kammer des Schreckens" schrumpft im Film zu einer (großen) Büste. Neuauftretende Charaktere/Darsteller Gesamtbesetzung s. Liste der Schauspieler Auszeichnungen * 2003 – BMI Film Music Award für Komponist John Williams * 2003 – British Academy Children's Film & Television Award in der Kategorie Kids' Vote (Publikumspreis) * 2003 – Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards für den Besten Familienfilm - Live Action und für John Williams als Besten Komponisten * 2003 – London Critics Circle Film Award für Kenneth Branagh als Bester britischer Nebendarsteller * 2003 – Phoenix Film Critics Society Award für Emma Watson als Beste jugendliche Darstellerin in einer Hauptrolle * 2006 – Outstanding Contribution to British Cinema Award bei den Empire Awards für die Harry-Potter-Filme 1–4 Wissenswertes * Nach dem Abspann wird noch eine kurze Filmszene gezeigt, in der der verwirrte Professor Gilderoy Lockhart in einem magischen Bilderrahmen vor sich hinspricht. * Während der Produktion wurde der Film unter dem Tarnnamen Incident on 57th Street gehandelt, um Störungen von neugierigen Fans vorzubeugen. * Bekannte Drehorte waren die Universität zu Oxford, der Bahnhof King's Cross, das Glenfinnan Viaduct in Schottland und die Leavesden Film Studios. *In Deutschland wurde der Film von der FSK ab 6 Jahren freigegeben, in vielen anderen europäischen Ländern erhielt der Film hingegen eine Altersfreigabe für Jugendliche ab 12 J. Um die Altersfreigabe ab 6 Jahren zu rechtfertigen, wurde die deutsche Fassung leicht gekürzt. So ist der Angriff der peitschenden Weide und der Kampf mit dem Basilisken in der Originalfassung länger. In der deutschen Presse wurde zum Filmstart wiederholt die Kritik geäußert, dass wohl, um besserer Einspielergebnisse willen, eine Freigabe „6“ durchgeboxt worden sei, obgleich der Film von seiner Gesamtstimmung her nicht für Kinder dieses Alters geeignet sei. Die FSK gibt Filme auch ab 6 frei, wenn sie erst für etwas ältere Kinder (ca. 9 Jahre) geeignet ist, weil der Sprung zu nächsten FSK 12 sehr hoch ist. * Auf DVD erschien die deutsche Fassung des Films gleich zweimal. So gibt es eine Version mit einer DVD und eine Doppel-DVD mit viel Zusatzmaterial. Bei beiden deutschen Veröffentlichungen handelt es sich um die gekürzte Fassung des Filmes. In der Schweiz hingegen erschien der Film auf DVD in der ungekürzten deutschen Fassung. Diese DVD wurde jedoch mit einem Importverbot nach Deutschland belegt. Auf der Bonus-DVD der deutschen Doppel-DVD-Ausgabe ist eine der geschnittenen Szenen trotz FSK-6-Freigabe zu sehen. Siehe auch * Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens in der Internet Movie Database *Dieser Artikel basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Artikel der dt. Wikipedia * Schnittbericht zwischen der deutschen FSK6 und der ungeschnittenen Schweizer Fassung 2